Kurokogon
Kurokogon is a kaiju created TheAmazingDeltax Appearance Kurokogon is a bipedal kaiju, similar to Godzilla. He has red skin/thick scales on most of his body with spikes here and there. His jaw is crocodile-like, since he's a crocodilian, with a few spikes on the top of his head and the axe-like appendages behind his eyes, similar to Kraid from Metroid. He has normal sizes arms and legs with that fin thing that some amphibians like axolotls have on their back and a yellow/white underbelly. His tail has many spikes and it and a smaller version of the fin thing but smaller, but it's kinda hard to see. There are photophores on the shoulders and tail, which produce bioluminescence, causing a blue glow. Personality Kurokogon barely spares his enemies and enjoys killing them. He's witty as hell and says curse words a lot. He is nice to his friends History Kurokogon was a dinosaur descended from crocodilians somehow even though the Spinosaurus nor Baryonyx or any of those dinosaurs are actually related to crocodilians. He was captured for a science experiment by some possibly insane scientists who tested on him, exposing him to radiation and other stuff like it He grew bigger. He slaughtered almost all of them in very brutal ways that shouldn't be detailed and the last remaining scientists knocked him out and put him back on his island. He grew over the years, until he reached current size of 110 Meters. Kurokogon: First Siege I'll re-add this when I rewrite the first one Kurokogon 2: Electric Boogaloo Kurokogon went to get revenge, murdered a robot snake and a Krystalak rip-off (More detailed description will be added later) Kurokogon 3 And Scalker He and Scalker fought Mecha Kurokogon and Armadrillo. He almost got gassed (More detailed description will be added later) Kurokogon 4 When I write it, i'll add it Abilities Plasma beam/Hyper Plasma Beam Kurokogon can fire a beam of plasma at his foes, it works well with dealing with other kaiju. The hyper plasma beam is an upgraded version he gets later in the series in one of the later sequels. It will still be reffered to as plasma beam Extinction cannon Will be rewritten Destruction Pulse Kurokogon's final resort ability consists of him using all his energy in his body and forcing him self to explode, which kills him, but basically everything it touches dies. Physical Strength Kurokogon has great physical strength, being able to throw other kaiju his size into the ground. Bite/Strong Jaw Kurokogon has a very powerful bite force, being able to crush armored kaiju's armor. he can also unhinge his jaw like a snake. His jaw is powerful enough to pick up other kaiju his size with Amphibiousness/Adept swimming Kurokogon is a very good swimmer, at good speeds which could be useful for escape or to find other kaiju. He has gills for breathing underwater Weapon Resistance/Heat/Cold resistance Kurokogon is resistant to normal weapons, heat and cold. He does hate cold as he isn't as resistant to it, not being that adapted for cold environments Armor-like skin His skin/scales are very tough, which helps him defend himself Advanced healing He can heal very well. It works more similar to an axolotl as he can regenerate his limbs and his head. Basically Orga's healing ability to more over powered. Mutation When his body parts are cut off, he can regrow them but different. He could regrow his arm to be long, his tail to be heavier for better attacks, etc. He does this by his own will and can control it. He can simply cut off his mutated limbs and he can regrow them normally Bioluminescence As stated in the appearance section, he has photophores on his shoulders and tail, which glow Plasma Axes The axe appendages on Kurokogon's head can unnaturally bend backwards, then forced forwards, creating a replica of the axes made out of energy that are pink in color and act like boomerangs. They cut through many thing but can be destroyed mid air Tunneling Kurokogon can spin into the ground, letting him tunnel like an Agnaktor Trivia * His prototype design will be turned into it's own kaiju * as you can tell, JohnGojira drew this for me. Thanks dude! maybe next time you need help drawing or designing a kaiju, you can get me to help. * The axe-like appendage on his head is based off what Kraid has. * a few of Kurokogon's powers were removed * Once I find my drawing tablet, i'll make my own art for him * He's obviously a parody of characters who try to be like Godzilla Category:TheAmazingDeltax's Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Crocodilian kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Universe 1968 Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Universe 1968 Category:Male Category:Semi-Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju Category:OP Characters